


Chaotic Oneshots

by Pixel_Cookie



Category: Chaotic Stupid D&D (D&D Group), Falamoore (D&D Campaign)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, kill me, sorry about this @chaotic stupid dnd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Cookie/pseuds/Pixel_Cookie
Summary: sorry (this is a joke lmao)





	1. Veterans Need To Destress

**Author's Note:**

> i regret this

Wendy downed her drink, looking over at Bromdin and gave him a Look™. He smirked and leaned over to her. Opening his mouth, he only had to say one thing that would get her In The Mood. "want some fuck?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, she did want some fuck. And off to fuck they went. k


	2. A Dangerous Debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bardin gets himself in some stupid shit. robert is ooc. sorry lmao

Robert looked at Bardin, sighing slightly. "So, that favour. I have to go to a launch event for a new Sorcerer's set and I need... a date..." He paused, eyes flicking around the room, trying to avoid the confused gaze of the dwarf.   
  
"Let me get this straight. You want me to go to this  _thing_ with you?" Robert nodded slowly. Somehow, he sweatdropped like they do in anime. "Why can't Manslave go with you, Robert?" It was very obvious that he was annoyed. He has much better things to do than go to some stupid launch event.  
  
The human (could he even be called that?) chuckled a little bit, shrugging. "Manslave is unavailable at the moment. So my next best thing is you." Now, Robert wasn't going to lie to himself. Ever since he laid eyes on the stout dwarf, he knew he wanted more than this... friendship... they have. Bardin sighed, rolled his eyes and let out a gruff  _fine_.

\--------------

It was the day of the event and Robert was nervous. They had been here for an hour and he was getting antsy. hhhh idk they kiss or some shit

 

 

 

 

kill me


End file.
